


Peter needs Tony (vise versa)

by Opacityxl



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluffy, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, just fluff, scalp massage, sleep deprived, this is wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opacityxl/pseuds/Opacityxl
Summary: Tony could practically hear the kid rubbing his eyes. “I-I’m just so tired, Tony.” Peter whispered. “I can’t sleep. With finals and-” He paused.“My nightmares.”





	Peter needs Tony (vise versa)

**Author's Note:**

> pure fluff 10/10

“-Sir, Peter is calling you.” Tony woke up to Friday’s voice, blearily looking for the source of the sound in the dark.  _ It was 3:30 in the morning, what was wrong?  _

The older man swallowed past the lump in his throat, his stomach sinking with panic. Was Peter okay? Was he hurt?

 

Ever since Peter moved to Mit, Tony became a...helicopter parent (or mentor technically). Not that Tony would admit that aloud. He answered the call without hesitation, trying to keep the exhaustion out of his voice so Peter wouldn’t get worried.

“Hey, bud, why are you calling me so early?” Tony asked, worry seeping through. “You miss me?”

 

It took a few seconds for Peter to answer, the only thing Tony heard was the rushing of blood in his ears. 

 

When Peter answered, he sounded like he’d been  _ crying _ . The genius was instantly on alert. “Something like that.” Peter said, voice hushed by his sniffles. 

 

Tony could practically hear the kid rubbing his eyes. “I-I’m just so  _ tired,  _ Tony.” Peter whispered. “I can’t sleep. With finals and-” He paused. 

 

“My nightmares.” 

 

Tony winced, heard aching for his kid. “Oh,  _ Peter _ .” The boy on the other line breathed for a couple more minutes, as they sat in comfortable silence waiting for the other one to make the first move. 

It took a lot of back and forth thinking, but Tony finally decided on a choice. “I’m coming over.”

 

Peter  _ immediately  _ started refusing, “What? Now? How are you even gonna get here?” He said, confusion lacing his voice. 

Tony let out a breathy laugh, stretching as he got up. “I’m gonna take the suit, Pete.” 

 

“You don’t have to do that for me.”

 

“I know, but I want to.” 

 

“ _ Oh.” _ Peter murmured, he seemed a little happier than he did a few seconds prior. Tony smiled despite the situation, letting his suit surround him.

He hummed, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

 

“Okay,  _ dad _ .” Peter remarked, hanging up with a click. 

The older man sighed as he flew to Peter. He would make the kid sleep even if it killed him. It took him ten minutes, but he finally landed outside the dorm rooms. He instinctively remembered the number of the door, it wasn’t that deep in the back of his mind, and walked to Peter’s room.

 

When he finally got there he rapped on the door, not really waiting for a ‘come in’, it was more of a warning than a request. 

Peter was sitting on the bed, looking like he was waiting for him. There were dry tear streaks on his flushed cheeks and Tony’s eyebrows furrowed. He sat next to Peter, feeling the bed dip with their combined weight. 

 

He ruffled the boy’s hair. “Hey, kiddo.” Tony mumbled, watching as Peter leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Care to tell me what the nightmare was about?” 

Peter let out a sleepy breath, eyes half-lidded.  _ He was already falling asleep. _

 

“Doesn’ matter.” Peter mumbled into his shoulder not making out distinct syllables. “All the same.” 

Tony frowned, pulling his fingers in and out of Peter’s curls. The kid seemed perfectly fine with the scalp massage Tony was providing, zoning out in bliss. 

 

After a few more seconds of silence Tony spoke up again, “You need to tell me when you can’t sleep, Pete.” He scolded lightly, nudging the boy with his shoulder.

Peter made a sound in the back of his throat, blinking slowly. “ ‘m sorry.” He whispered, eyes glazing over to Tony. “Didn’ know it would get so bad.” 

 

Tony continued scratching a particular spot on Peter’s head, smiling when Peter shoved his head under Tony’s head, curls tickling the man’s nose. “No, none of that.” He murmured. “You don’t need to apologize.” 

 

Peter huffed, moving so he had his head on his pseudo dad’s lap. “ ‘m tired.” 

“Then go to sleep, bud.” Tony said, flicking a curl away from the boy’s eye. 

 

“Don’ want anymore nightmares.” He said, no hesitation. 

Tony smiled sadly, carding his fingers through the locks once again. “It’s okay, kiddo, I’m right here with you.” 

 

Peter seemed satisfied with that answer as he dozed off, snoring softly. Tony thought there was nothing better to do at three in the morning. 

And if he woke up with a kink in his neck and a sore back, it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @iloveyoupeterparker


End file.
